Gorimuchuu
Gorimuchuu (五里霧中, lit. Left in the Dust) is a dribble hissatsu technique. Game description Inazuma Eleven *''"Confuse opponents by kicking up a cloud of dust."'' Users Anime only= *'Sujimichi Tetsuo' Inazuma Eleven= *'Gori Shingo' *'Nezu Mitsuo' *'Kuge' *'Kiuchi Tsutomu' *'Karisawa Sou' *'Manga Moe' *'Akeido Tatsuhito' *'Kakuma Keita' *'Shishido Sakichi' *'Idemae You' *'Robo Gouki' *'Fujibayashi Nagato' *'Ikejiri Haru' *'Kitagaki Ryouta' *'Noberu Raito' *'Geimu Konomu' *'Kazakiri' *'Nurikabe' *'Okita' *'Tate' *'Kinko' *'Onra Itsuki' *'Mitsuba' *'Naminori' *'Mikio' *'Watanabe' *'Kitou' *'Suehisa' *'Funada' *'Hatano' *'Iwasa' *'Gozu' *'Soudan' *'Shiraishi' *'Yawara' *'Kitsutsuki' *'Kuren' *'Sakashita' *'Nanno' *'Medaka' *'Juubee' *'Mamada' *'Chiba' *'Daifuku' *'Ooniwa' *'Sakurai' *'Ogi' *'Aoi' *'Yokota' *'Kaiyou' *'Mameha' *'Souji' *'Matsuoka' *'Mikita' *'Temizu' *'Yuasa' *'Maitani' *'Nanase' *'Tatsumi' *'Umiwatari' *'Flamingo' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Kiuchi Tsutomu' *'Akeido Tatsuhito' *'Manabiya Ikkin' *'Zukeran Reito' *'Tokube Nariyuki' *'Kogure Yuuya' *'Yokohama' *'Kurashibe Reiichi' *'Nezu Mitsuo' *'Noberu Raito' *'Robo Gouki' *'Manga Moe' *'Geimu Konomu' *'Tamakura Geki' *'Kanae' *'Ikejiri Haru' *'Kitagaki Ryouta' *'Fujibayashi Nagato' *'Piraruku' *'Akagi' *'Miyagi' *'Aou Ringo' *'Bach' *'Okayama' *'Haijima' *'Machida' *'Onra Itsuki' *'Kakuma Keita' *'Nozac' *'Ebata' *'Hanazono' *'Kazumichi' *'Takuma' *'Tokui' *'Kashin' *'Kasahara' *'Koohee' *'Jet' *'Kodama' *'Naminori' *'Okinawa' *'Suehisa' *'Morihisa' *'Tokugawa' *'Meguro' *'Ikeda' *'Hajime' *'Asakubo' *'Mitsuki' *'Iida' *'Temizu' *'Kudou' *'Tokio' *'Mutsu' *'Noie' *'Katsutake' *'Nakazono' *'Youhei' *'Hamasaki' *'Ichimatsu' *'Shizuya' *'Wakayama' *'Teruyoshi' *'Kuren' *'Saekkii' *'Saihiiro' *'Matsuoka' *'Ukegawa' *'Yoshi' *'Fukawa' *'Tomiyama' *'Noborikawa' *'Kaikawa' *'Sharaku' *'Juubee' *'Oowada' *'Nakashima' *'Imoko' *'Ouen' *'Daigami' *'Yamaryuu' *'Kaizuka' *'Kanaya' *'Daikoku' *'Nakaizumi' *'Himawari' *'Sapporo' *'Houjou' *'Tezaki' *'Miki' *'Gomi' *'Yamamura' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Fual Farouk' *'Nezu Mitsuo' *'Onra Itsuki' *'Onotomo Haru' *'Naminori' *'Sahara' *'Tokube Nariyuki' *'Tamano Gorou' *'Akeido Tatsuhito' *'Shishido Sakichi' *'Musa Saila' *'Fujibayashi Nagato' *'Robo Gouki' *'Manga Moe' *'Geimu Konomu' *'Tamakura Geki' *'Manabiya Ikkin' *'Ebisu Masayoshi' *'Kanae' *'Kiuchi Tsutomu' *'Ishidoko' *'Okayama' *'Machida' *'Kakuma Keita' *'Oooka' *'Ebata' *'Kazumichi' *'Yukako' *'Kashin' *'Kasahara' *'Okinawa' *'Suehisa' *'Tokugawa' *'Meguro' *'Ikeda' *'Hajime' *'Asakubo' *'Mitsuki' *'Iida' *'Temizu' *'Mutsu' *'Nakazono' *'Youhei' *'Hamasaki' *'Ichimatsu' *'Shizuya' *'Wakayama' *'Teruyoshi' *'Kuren' *'Sasa' *'Saekkii' *'Saihiiro' *'Ishitsukuri' *'Matsuoka' *'Ukegawa' *'Yoshi' *'Tomiyama' *'Noborikawa' *'Kaikawa' *'Kusato' *'Oowada' *'Isagawa' *'Nakashima' *'Imoko' *'Iriki' *'Ouen' *'Daigami' *'Kaizuka' *'Daikoku' *'Nakaizumi' *'Himawari' *'Houjou' *'Miki' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Kutou Senji' *'Tamano Gorou' *'Ujiki Mikimaru' *'Ayabe Houkurou' *'Jingo' *'Tasuke' *'Gorouta' *'Yakko' *'Nasu' *'Toki' *'Watari' *'Machi Shiiya' *'Ishidoko' *'Manga Moe' *'Oota' *'Mayfair' *'Thrill' *'Kamishiro' *'Reimei' *'Akazukin' *'Kakuma Ayumu' *'Dia' *'Ribon' *'Kamikiri' *'Karako' *'Kitchen' *'Yotsuuchi' *'Hayaki' *'Soramori' *'Douke' *'Neyama' *'Kuroko' *'Hokkamuri' *'Koishi' *'Shiibata' *'Cream' *'Gahaku' *'Murashima' *'Azuki' *'Maejima' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Manga Moe' *'Tasuke' *'Nasu' *'Reimei' *'Ujiki Mikimaru' *'Matsuishi Rintarou' *'Karako' *'Machi Shiiya' *'Ayabe Houkurou' *'Kutou Senji' *'Kakuma Ayumu' *'Sof' *'Odoro' *'Jingo' *'Gorouta' *'Tamano Gorou' *'Kawai Mimi' *'Akazukin' *'Ishidoko' *'Kamikiri' *'Beniiten' *'Yakko' *'Oota' *'Thrill' *'Kamishiro' *'Kitchen' *'Mayfair' *'Yotsuuchi' *'Toki' *'Soramori' *'Douke' *'Kuroko' *'Hokkamuri' *'Koishi' *'Shiibata' *'Cream' *'Murashima' *'Azuki' *'Taisei' *'Hayaki' *'Watari' *'Maejima' Usage Anime Three players kick up dust to prevent the opponent from seeing them. In the anime, it is used to obscure the goal from the shooter. It was the only way to hide Goal Zurashi. Game In the game, Gorimuchuu is a dribble hissatsu. Instead of three players, only one user kicks up dust to distract the opponent and to obscure the ball, and then passes him quickly. Slideshow Anime Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 2.PNG Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 3.PNG Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 5.PNG Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 6.PNG Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 8.PNG Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 9.PNG Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 10.PNG Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 11.PNG Gorimuchuu IE 09 HQ 12.PNG Video Anime Game de:Konfusion Category:Combination hissatsu Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Block hissatsu